The Second Child of Love and Soul
by Puppis
Summary: The Secret Child of Eros and Psyche is revealed to the world at the danger of the destruction of Olympus in the background. And new dangers to Harry besides Voldemort and the Wizarding World as a whole. Written for Panther-Strife.
1. Quest of Trivia

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. And this story is done from an idea from Panther Strife. Hope you enjoy the mixture.

"Eleven thats when I get off and you can tell me all about that tosser Harry Potter"

Harry looked at the waitress who smiled before she went behind the counter to finish cleaning up. Harry then sensed the presence of someone and turned and noticed Dumbledore. Then the waitress returned before Harry got up.

"Hey do you want to go talk now?" she asked looking at him as he was still looking at the window.

"Uh" came his startled reply

"Come on you can tell me all about that tosser now" she held out her hand for him as Harry debated whether or not to go with her and he decided to go with her, so he took her hand and got up to go with her. As they walked into the back of the cafe and out the back door and onto a train she turns to him and says.

"My name is Elarica Darling and I hope we have a good time tonite" she said smiling at him which he returned the smile.

"I'm that tosser Harry Potter you was asking about" he replied looking stunned at her for his lie earlier.

"Oh I take it you don't like taking about yourself do you or about why you would be in that paper" she said smirking at him before saying "Any way how do you feel about Ancient Greece?"

"Not much besides the Trojan War and Hercules" Harry said looking at her.

"Well Harry I'm Elarica Darling but I'm also the twice blessed daughter of Enyo and Aphrodite, and I came to get you Harry Potter to bring you to Camp Half-Blood" she says looking at Harry who was stunned. As the train comes to a stop Elarica pulls Harry up and out the train saying come out we got to move

"Where are we going Elarica?" Harry says as the walking up the stairs and out the subway station.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood and my comrades have already gone to your house to get your trunk and your owl and will meet us at our meeting point in Cornwall, now we about to get on a couple of pegasi to meet them" said Elarica as she lead Harry to a secluded clearing outside of Little Whinging.

"Oh and where do you find pegasi in Little Whinging?: Harry said stunned "And aren't pegasi made up myth, fantasy" Harry said looking at her strange thinking she was a Death Eater out to get him for Voldemort.

So the two walk to a small out of the way park where the were two magnificent pegasi standing there one pure black the other pure white.

"Let's go before we become late" Elarica said before mounting her pegasus and Harry mounting his and the two magnificent horses took off. And they flew in silence to Cornwall where Harry saw a long boat sitting in the water off the coast of Cornwall.

"That's Argos II which was manned by the seven most famous Demigod of this generation and who you about to meet some of since this was a serious mission it called for more than just three demigods to go on the quest." Elarica said as they landed on the deck of the ship.

"Jason we are ready to go" she yelled to him as Harry felt the boat move and lift out the water.

"Sorry forgot to tell you the boat flies" Elarica said laughing as Harry was stunned as others came to meet them.

"Hello I'm Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite and Head Counselor of Cabin 10" a beautiful girl said with short brunetee hair.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, and Head Counselor of Cabin 6" a Blonde girl said while holding a map in front of her face

"Hello I'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter from Camp Jupiter and extra escort for this quest" said boy who looked like he could be a teen heart throb even with glasses.

Annabeth had put the maps down and cried in shock as she saw the claiming symbols above Harry.


	2. Oh Father and the Marauders

I Dont own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus. And thank you for all the support from all you readers.

"Oh my, oh my this is nt what I expected at all, Piper call Chiron now" Annabeth said after seeing the claiming symbols over Harry as Elaric, Piper and Jason all looked confused at what just happened and why Annabeth is panicing.

"I'm taking that was not normal at all was it" Harry said looking at the others. As Piper ran to get something to call Chiron.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow please accept my offering" Annabeth said as a picture of man with long brown hair and kind face appeared in the rainbow.

"Aah I see you all have gotten Mr. Potter nice and safely without incident very good" Chiron said as he looked at the group

"Chiron he had two claming symbols that were equal to each other what does that mean, I mean when Elarica was claimed she just had one and then the aura for the second appeared aound her but it was not a full claim more of a blessing of the goddess" Annabeth said looking at the man as the others finally caught up to what she meant.

"Yeah Chiron what is going on here, no one explained what this mission was just that it was high priority and important and need as many on hand to help get him" Jason said between looking at the man and Harry.

"He had a heart with butterfly wings above his head" Annabeth said looking at Chiron wo looked shocked and studied Annabeth closely when the group notice a small red book floating towards Harry with a pink glow.

Harry opens it and it goes to a certain page while it floats in front of him. He pulls ou his wand as a pink aura forms around him.

"Adiuva me Domine deus dilectio fratris hic filius tuus gratiam coram te s quid putatur amore, desiderio, cupiditate blanditiis animum mutuumque amorem vestrum mihi mater, animae meae, delectatio animae amor societatis." Harry intoned in a bland voice which had a deafening monotone to it and that disrupted the Iris messag and had all looking on in shock as shadows started to appear on the deck of the Argos II which startled them all.

"Ok I wish Hazel, Frank, Percy and Leo were all here right now for this" Piper said looking at the floating and glowing Harry as the others all nodded at her words.

"Piper why don't you try your charmspeak to see if it can get him out this trance" Elarica said getting nervous at this.

"Don't even try sister dear" a warm voice said filled with humor as the shadows solidify into four beings with snowy white wings, short black hair and red eyes that all glowed and warm auras around them wearing ripped jeans, white t shirts, looked like a teenaged boy band.

"Yeah we don't want to hurt anyone here now do we little sister" another one said filled with desire at this.

"Both of you quit we need to make sure Philos is not hurt from that ritual you made brother" the third said with an even tone and no humor.

"Got him" the fourth said holding Harry who was unconscious "Brothers I think the demigods want to know who we are"

"Fine why don't you go first" said the first with his arms crossed.

"Hello demis I'm Pothos God of Sexual Longingand Desire" said the one holding Harry who had a big smile on his face.

"Hello young ones I'm Himeros God of Sexual Desire" said the one who had messed with Piper about charmspeaking.

"Hello I'm Anteros God of Requited Love" said the one with his arms crossed.

"And you all have heard of me Eros God of Love" The first one said with a small smile on his face before he turned to Elarica. "Sorry girl but he will not be your true one he is destined for another whose time was cut short because of manipulation and war"

Elarica looked pained as did the others realising that the god of love could read their feelings and expose them all.

"Oh hush you all are not that important to mess with right now" Eros said looking at the other three standing with them as Harry wakes up.

"Uh Sirius can you put me down now" Harry said confused until what he said catches up to him and he screams. "Not possible Sirius your dead, you can not be here now"

"Well actually pup I can you see the Sirius you know was just me in mortal form I'm your Unlce Himeros and we came to see you"

"Oh oh wait Uncle how" Harry said after he was put own and now standing on his own.

"I answer that Philos, I'm your father Eros Greek God of Love or as you might know the Roman Cupid me and my wife decided to live as mortals back some thirty six years ago and fourteen years ago we were killed and returned to Olympus" Harry looked on in shock as Eros had paused for a minute to let it sink in. The other were shocked at this before Annabeth siad something.

"Umm Lord Eros who is your wife if I can ask" Annabeth said nervously.

"My wife is Psykhe Goddess of the Soul, or as Philos knows her as Lily Evans Potter" Eros said with a small smirk. " Now Philos I was your father James, Himeros was Sirius, now since he did not die yet in his mortal form so he can help you more if you need is Anteros also known as Remus Lupin and Pothos just worked Erotes Center in Olympus."

"Wait you three were the Marauders I love and know, if your gods how did you not know about Peter and all that happened?" Harry asked confused at the three he knew.

"Well when we go mortal we get cut off from any divine memos or notices about anything especially when went mortal starting at a mortal birth and n Hekate's World of magic does not help anything." Himeros said grinning like the Sirius, Harry knew and loved.

"Ok and who is Philos" Piper asked looking at the men who were her divine brothers.

"Harry Potter is Philos God of Lovers and Friends son of Eros and Psykhe and grandson of Aphrodite" Eros said "Oh and son your wings will appear on your birthday but you can hide them and here is a present from your mother, since we have to leave now because the big man does not like when we talk to our children and Anteros is using a loophole by being in mortal form still technically" He gives Harry a purple bag which Harry opened to find a butterfly made of diamonds on a bracelet.

"Thats a soul stone it shows you and allows you to talk to your soulmate no matter where they are so we see you later pup ok bye" Himeros said as the men vanish leaving the crew of the Argos II confused.


End file.
